plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare/Update history
This page holds the dates of everything important related to Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. 2013 *June 10, 2013: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare was announced at the 2013 E3 press-conference. Beta Garden Ops gameplay was shown with the four main plant class characters. *November 2013: Beta Team Vanquish gameplay was shown with the characters: Peashooter, Agent Pea, Sunflower, Power Flower, Chomper, Cactus, Ice Cactus, Camo Ranger, Welder, Scientist, Marine Biologist and All-Star. The map shown was Garden Center. *December 17, 2013: Beta Gardens and Graveyards gameplay was shown with the eight main class characters. The HUD and some abilities were different from the last video. The map shown was Driftwood Shores. 2014 *January 16, 2014: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare was made available for preorder on Windows, Xbox 360 and Xbox One systems. Also, new gameplay of Garden Ops was shown by the Dev team with four characters: Ice Pea, Mystic Flower, Hot Rod Chomper and Future Cactus. This introduced special waves, more potted plants, more waves, Berserkers, the Yeti Zombie boss, the Giga Gargantuar boss and the landing zone. Also, some HUD and abilities changed from the last video as well. The Zomboss Slots icon of the Giga-gargantuar was the only thing different from the final release's gameplay. *February 2014: Gameplay on Split Screen exclusively to PlayStation 4 and Xbox One systems was shown. *February 25, 2014: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare was globally released on Xbox 360 and Xbox One consoles. *March 5, 2014: Two new packs were released, the Incredi-Plant Pack and Vengeful Zomboss Pack. Both of them are Supremium packs with only stickers to that certain team, for example, the Incredi-Plant Pack will only give plant stickers. Also, Mixed Mode was introduced and the value of completing Team Vanquish, Welcome Mat and Classic Team Vanquish has increased. This was not a DLC, though, the features came automatically with the game as soon as this was released. *March 19, 2014: The first DLC update, the Garden Variety pack containing new abilities for each class was officially released. Also, over 100 new customization items were added, the Astronaut no longer wears glasses inside his space helmet, the new map Chomp Town was added with also a new gamemode. *April 15, 2014: Next DLC update, the Zomboss Down pack was officially released showing one new map, new customization items and eight new characters. *June 1, 2014: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare was announced to release on the PlayStation 3 and 4 systems and was available to preorder. *June 24, 2014: The Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare was globally released on PC, including Jewel Junction and its night version, available on PC a week before its console release.A patch was also released, balancing things. *June 30, 2014: Another new DLC update known as Tactical Taco Party Pack was released exclusively to Xbox and Xbox One console containing the new game mode - Vanquish Confirmed! along with one new map and two new characters. It also included nerfs for characters such as the Camo Cactus and Fire Cactus. *July 21, 2014: First new PC-only DLC update known as Tactical Taco Party PC edition was released adding the Vanquish Confirmed! mode also for PC. *August 11, 2014: The new DLC update named Suburbination pack adding the Plasma Pea, Crash Course and new Suburbination game mode was announced to come out August 12. It was not released for PlayStation consoles until the Legends of the Lawn DLC was added. *August 11, 2014: The trailer announcing the PlayStation release pack known as Operation Yukon was shown. *August 19, 2014: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare was globally released on PlayStation consoles. *August 19, 2014: PopCap teamed up with producer of the popular ''Cheetos brand'' releasing two new Cheetos-based characters that were available only through purchase of specially marked bags at Target store locations. *September 5, 2014: Due to player problems with getting codes outside of Target, PopCap announced to make both new characters free. *September 23, 2014: PopCap starts showing concept arts of new upcoming characters to the game. *September 29, 2014: PopCap announced the Legends of the Lawn DLC. Legends of the Lawn DLC pack will be bundled with Suburbination for PlayStation consoles. *September 30, 2014: The Legends of the Lawn DLC pack was released, it contained new variants for all the characters except Peashooter, Alien Flower, Chomp Thing, Jade Cactus, Centurion, Sanitation Expert, Paleontologist and Golf Star. The Suburbination patches were added for PlayStation consoles along with this DLC. Also, this DLC introduced a new gamemode, and more. *October 11, 2014: PopCap gave out a Halloween Trick or Treat pack for every day of October from this date, the packs contained Halloween related customization items, cosmetics and exclusive potted plants and Spawnable zombies Frankenshroom, Cat Dragon and the Pumpkin Browncoat. Also if some players missed items from the packs Popcap allowed players to pay 30,000 coins for a Happy Halloween pack after October 31, 2014. *November 25, 2014: Turkey Attack Pack was distributed to everyone for free, which introduced a Thanksgiving themed new Spawnable Zombie: Turkey Browncoat. *December 1, 2014: Joyous Holiday Packs are released in every day from 1-25 of December, containing Christmas themed customization, and three new consumables: Snow-Shroom, Cariboom and Holiday Browncoats. *December 6, 2014: EA gave out the PS4 version for the game for free for a limited time during the 20th anniversary of Playstation. 2015 *February 25, 2015: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare celebrated its first anniversary. From now until March 5, 2015 all character variants except for the level 10 variants were unlocked for every player to use. Also during this time period a new playlist was released called the Wild Wild West, as well as there being 10% off all sticker packs which lasted until March 7, 2015 instead of March 5, 2015. *March, 2015: PopCap announces the discontinuity on the game, with no more possible DLC's and updates to the game. *March 20, 2015: PopCap announces the L.E.A.F. transmissions giving first signs on the upcoming sequel to the game. *May 5, 2015: To celebrate Plants vs. Zombies' sixth anniversary, PopCap gave out 100 skip challenge stars to every player for free in the form of 5 Super Duper Packs, each pack contained 20 skip challenge stars. *November 26, 2015: To celebrate 8 million Garden Warfare players worldwide, PopCap gave every player 80,000 coins to celebrate the achievement. A tally was also revealed showing the top plants and zombies and the most used abilities. These are; **1.4 billion games played **7 billion zombies vanquished **'Top plants' - #1 = Peashooter #2 = Sunflower #3 = Chomper **'Top zombies' - #1 = Foot Soldier #2 = All-Star #3 = Engineer **'Top plant abilities' - #1 = Heal Beam #2 = Hyper #3 = Chili Bean Bomb **'Top zombie abilities' - #1 = ZPG #2 = Rocket Jump #3 = Zombie Stink Cloud Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Updates